Say Anything
by CaliforniaMexico
Summary: If you can say anything what would it be. I would tell you that I love you, even when it did not show. During the episode the crossing.


**So this is my version of The Crossing. I am a Careese fan all the way. I do like to think that Joss Carter was special to all the characters on the show. We all know what she meant to John Reese and Fusco and Finch and even Elias. I heard this song and it reminded me of Team Machine and Joss Carter. I hope you like it.**

 _ **"Say Anything"**_

 _If I could say anything, anything what would it be?  
A good question for our destined reality  
I would tell you that I love you  
Even when it didn't show.  
I would tell you that I love you, baby,  
By now I hope you know.  
If you could go anywhere, anywhere what would you see?  
Take a step in any direction, it's make believe  
If your mind is always moving  
It's hard to get your heart up off the ground  
Yeah, your mind was always moving  
But your thoughts never made a sound  
And we won't break if we let go.  
You and I already know  
We were bound to be set free eventually.  
So, here we are now  
You can say anything  
If I could have it go any way, any way it'd go like this  
Take it back to a couple years yesterday to our first kiss  
In that moment I loved you,  
This isn't how I ever saw it going down.  
In that moment I loved you,  
I wish I knew then what I know now.  
We won't break if we let go.  
You and I already know  
We were bound to be set free eventually.  
So, here we are now  
You can say anything  
You can say anything  
You should you listen to your heart  
(you should listen to you your heart)  
It's gonna tell you what you need  
(it's gonna tell you what you need)  
Take care of yourself  
(take care of yourself)  
And don't you worry about me  
(don't you worry about me)  
You should you listen to your heart  
(you should listen to you your heart)  
It's gonna tell you what you need  
(it's gonna tell you what you need)  
Take care of yourself  
(take care of yourself)  
And don't you worry about me  
(don't you worry about me)  
We won't break if we let go.  
You and I already know  
We were bound to be set free eventually.  
Well, here we are now  
You can say anything __[x4]_ _  
Always say anything_

John Reese Point of View:

I look at Joss's body and cannot believe that she is really gone. I love her and she will never know what she means to me. I hope that the one kiss we shared told her what she truly meant to me. I will never love a women like her in my life again like I did her. Not even Jessica meant as much as she did to me. Joss saved me, and to her I owe her my life. I cry as I hold her to my chest because I still cannot believe that the love of my life is not here to tell me that everything will be okay. I look briefly across the street and see Harold with tears in his eyes. What Joss did not know was that we all loved her. I can count all the people who lives she has touched. Even Shaw held a special place for Joss. I even heard Shaw tell Bear that Joss was her bestfriend. I cry harder as all these thoughts are going through my mind.

Harold Finch Point of View:

One minute they are saved and the next I see Mr. Reese cradling Joss's body. How could she be dead all of the sudden? The phone keeps on ringing and to be honest I just do not care. Right now, my biggest concern is Mr. Reese and Joss. Joss meant the world to me because she was the last hope for me and our team. She the light to our darkness. She believed in us when no one else did. I can only hope that she knew that. I will forever hold a place in my heart for her and only her.

Sam Shaw Point of View:

I come to a see if Joss, Reese and Harold needed my help but when I get there Fusco and me stop and take in the scene before us. I can see Elias coming too for some strange reason with Scarface right next to him. I look back at Reese who has Joss in his arms while sobbing telling her to come back to him and then saying I love you over and over again. I get this feeling in my gut that tells me that no one here in the street will ever be the same. I know for certain that I will never be the same. She was my bestfriend and my only friend. She was the only one that I trusted at all.

Lionel Fusco Point of View:

After me and Shaw get to Harold I see what has him crying. I turn and look at John across the street and began to feel my heart crush intil a million pieces. How could my partner Joss be gone? Who is going to make me smile every day and make me see that there is something more to me then what people see? She was the only one who believed in me when no one else would. That right there made her my bestfriend. I truly hope that she knew what she meant to this world. I remember Reese telling Finch that the world could not afford to lose her and that right there is the only truth that meant something to me. She was the light to my darkness and in my opinion she truly was to our whole team.

Carl Elias Point of View:

I just around the corner when I heard gun shots and I look at Anthony and nod my head to say let's go. When we come around the corner I see John on the ground with Detective Carter in his arms. He is crying and I stop my movements as does Anthony. All I want is revenge on whoever killed Joss. She saved my life, and now I consider it my personal responsibility to make sure that they pay for killing her. She may have not known but I liked her very much. She was the only one who did not judge me on my pass and was willing to save me. That right there tells me what kind of women she truly was. She was a honorable person who will always be on my mind and who will make me want to be a better person.

Anthony Moretti Point of View:

As me and Carl make it around the corner, I stand there in shock. What people do not know is that I had a crush on the Detective Carter. She was a beautiful person on the inside and outside. All I knew was that I loved her but I did not deserve her. I remember when I almost told her that I loved her but what made me stop was the look her and John were giving each other. It was a look of pure love. I may have loved her but I knew deep down that she did not love me. I hope to one day see her on the other side and to work up enough courage to tell her what she truly meant to me.

Joss Carter Ghost Point of View:

You know, I have never believe in ghost but now that I am dead and I can see my love ones before I truly leave them, I now know the meaning of love. What they do not know is that I can hear their inner thoughts. I hope that one day they realize how they changed my life for the best. That I truly cared for them even when it did not show. That Harold Finch realizes that he became one of bestfriends. That he was not at fault for me dying. I want him to forgive himself for this. I want Sam Shaw to let more people in. I want her to remember our friendship and see how great of a person she truly is. I want her to smile everyday like she use to when we hung out together. I look at Lionel Fusco who was the best partner I have ever had and realize that he is so much more than what he thinks he is. I want him to see his value as a friend and especially a father. I want him to wake up every day and see that what he is doing will make a difference in the long run. Then I see two people who snuck up on me and they are Carl Elias and Anthony Moretti. I want the both of them to see that they are worth more than the life of crime they lead. I want them to realize that I saw the good in them and just because I am dead that they should give up on it. I knew that Carl cared for me as a little sister and that meant a lot to me. I also knew that Anthony had deeper affections for me. I hope that one day they find someone who loves them back the way they should be loved.

The last but not least I see John who is the love of my life holding me while rocking back and forth. Like I was trying to tell him, I do not want this to change him. He deserves a normal life with a wife and kids. I hope that he watches Taylor for me and that he believes that he truly not alone. I will always be there to watch over him and everyone else. I want him to be able to trust someone and finally let himself feel love. I want to see him give it and receive it one day. I want him to forgive himself for his sins and realize what he truly is and that is the most amazing man I have ever met. I will never forget anyone.

Overall, what I truly want is for every one of them is to be happy. I want them to know that I will be watching over them and that I did care for them. I want them to keep on saving lives and to not let my death make them doubt our mission and purpose. As I fade away, I can only hope that they let me go and find happiness.

 _And don't you worry about me  
(don't you worry about me)  
We won't break if we let go.  
You and I already know  
We were bound to be set free eventually.  
Well, here we are now  
You can say anything __[x4]_ _  
Always say anything_

 **I hope that you guys like this story. The song reminds me of them every time. I am sorry that she did die in the story but it was for a reason. Please review it and leave a comment too. Happy holidays you guys!**


End file.
